


Eyes on me, eyes on you

by 1219



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1219/pseuds/1219
Summary: Sometimes the eyes can say more than the mouth.





	Eyes on me, eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native tongue, so please forgive any mistakes that I have made.

 

 

_Determined, full of emotion._

That's the kind of eyes Tooru Oikawa has.

Tobio used to hate them.

He first met Oikawa in middle school, after joining the volleyball team. Oikawa wasn't just one of the seniors, he was the team captain, a capable setter...an amazing person. Tobio observed him very closely, because he wanted to learn. He wanted to learn from strong players, so that he could grow stronger by defeating them one day.

But the more he watched, the more Oikawa became his goal, not just a hurdle.

_I want to be a player like him._

People were calling Tobio a genius, but in his eyes Oikawa was a much greater genius. Before he realized, his eyes were following his senior's every move. He couldn't get enough of watching Oikawa. The way he jumped, the way he touched the ball, the way he played it. The way he looked at his teammates. The way he looked at his opponents.

_The way he looks at me._

The way he looked at Tobio was.. _different_.

It wasn't the warm, friendly gaze he usually showed to other members (Oikawa didn't particularly like him). It wasn't the trusting look he gave Iwaizumi (Oikawa didn't trust him). It wasn't the fiery look he showed to his opponents either (Tobio wasn't his opponent).

_Annoying._

He felt irritated, because he couldn't understand what Oikawa was thinking.

When asked for volleyball advice, Oikawa would stick out his tongue and mock Tobio. He didn't seem to want him around at all. But he didn't seem to want him away either. Sometimes he looked at Tobio as if he had something to say. As if he _wanted_ to be approached. Tobio should have known better. Yet, he kept going to Oikawa, only to get turned down again. He couldn't help it. There was _something_ in Oikawa's gaze. Tobio couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But even though he didn't understand it, even though it annoyed him, having Oikawa look at him like that made Tobio... _excited_.

_Look at me!_

Nowdays Tobio doesn't ask for advice anymore (not that Oikawa ever agreed to teach him anything anyway). They are _rivals_ now, playing for different teams. On the court Oikawa shows him the same competitive and fiery eyes that he shows to all of his opponents. But there is also that special gaze he only has when looking at Tobio. The one Tobio can't quite understand even now. It has become more intense over the years, more frequent.

And Tobio realized that he likes having Oikawa's eyes on himself.

He likes being special.

_Look at me more!_

'I won't lose next time, Tobio.'

It's what Oikawa says to him after every match. And, as always, Oikawa smiles at him, barely noticable (how come Tobio forgets how to breathe for a moment?). Tobio makes eye contact one last time before they both turn around. He'll fight. He will do anything to win, anything to keep challenging Oikawa.

He wants to stay special.

_Passionate._

That's the kind of eyes Tooru Oikawa has.

Tobio loves them.

 

* * *

 

_Sparkling, shining._

That's the kind of eyes Tobio Kageyama has.

Tooru used to hate them.

He first met Tobio in middle school. Tooru had thought of him as just one of the new kids who joined the volleyball club, but soon enough everybody realized that Tobio was... _different_. His talent amazed players and teachers alike. They started calling him a genius – a prodigy.

Tooru couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy inside of him, growing at a dangerously high rate. And he couldn't help but blame Tobio, even though he knew it wasn't really the boy's fault. With all the pressure building up something bad might have happened...

_...if Iwa-chan hadn't been there to step in._

Tobio had been oblivious to it of course. If something wasn't related to volleyball, it rarely entered his field of vision. And so, despite everything, he came to ask Tooru for advice every day, without fail.

'Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve!'

  _Looking at me through big, sparkling, blue eyes._

It was the same eyes Tobio made when playing volleyball, when standing on the court and touching the ball.

Tooru turned him down every time. Of course he wouldn't teach him (why teach a rival?). Even so, he also felt kind of happy to have the little genius looking up to him. He would never admit it, but he knew: deep down he was waiting for Tobio to come back again.

_Look at me with those eyes again._

Tooru knew, it wasn't really him Tobio was looking at. It was _the volleyball player Tooru Oikawa_. But it didn't matter as long as Tooru got to see _those eyes_. It was then that he noticed a new feeling, one that wasn't jealousy. And it happened every time he looked into Tobio's eyes. How was it possible for eyes to sparkle so much anyway? Because Tobio was still a kid?

Now, a couple of years later, Tobio isn't that little kid anymore. He doesn't come to ask for advice either, since they are on different teams (not that Oikawa would've agreed to teach him anyway).

But his eyes are still the same even now.

_Straightforward. Innocent._

'It'll be my win next time, Oikawa-san.'

It's what Tobio tells him every time. Tooru smiles faintly, as they exchange one last glance before turning around. He's not going to lose. He will keep pushing forward, keep challenging Tobio.

Because he wants _those eyes_ to keep looking at him.

_Dazzling._

That's the kind of eyes Tobio Kageyama has.

Tooru loves them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for a doujinshi, that never came to be. I'm no writer, but I tried to type it down at the best of my ability. If you were able to enjoy it even a little, it'd make me very happy~


End file.
